


Scars

by therunawaypen



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Isaac, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Protective Derek, Scars, Werewolf Sex, mentions of mpreg, no one told Isaac about Alphas and Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac still bears the scars of his father's abuse, though he wished the Bite would have done away with them. Derek intends to show Isaac just how beautiful he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It’s Andrew (again). You mentioned that you haven’t had a TW fic since September. I’m looking to change that. Do you write Derek/Isaac? If you haven’t seen it since decades ago, Isaac is a victim of domestic violence from his father, which results in many scars. Could you please write a hurt/comfort-slash-fluffy fic where Isaac is insecure of his scars in front of the mirror of the bathroom then Derek comes in and tells him he’s beautiful? Hope that wasn’t too specific. Smut possible? — andrewmannheim

The scars were still there.

It was all Isaac could see as he stared at himself in the mirror, shirt discarded on the bathroom floor. Sure his muscles were larger, his body stronger, his entire being healthier and _better_. Sure the power of the Bite now coursed through his blood; he was now the peak of physical health.

But the scars were still there.

They weren’t even very large or grotesque scars: a puckered mark of a cigarette butt here, a cut from a broken dish there. But they were big enough that Isaac could see. And they were all he could see.

“Isaac.”

The Beta nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Derek behind him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even _noticed_ the Alpha in the reflection of the mirror until he had spoken.

Derek continued, “What are you doing, Isaac?”

Isaac blushed, trying not to meet Derek’s eye, “Nothing…”

The Alpha rolled his eyes, “I can hear your heart racing from here, Isaac.” Stepping behind Isaac so his chest was nearly pressed to Isaac’s back, Derek wrapped an arm around Isaac’s chest, resting a hand over the Beta’s racing heart, “What has you so upset?”

“It’s nothing…” Isaac muttered, trying to distract himself from the warmth of Derek’s hand on his chest.

“It’s not nothing.” Derek disputed, “What is it?”

Isaac shook his head, “It’s stupid…it’s just the scars…”

There was a moment in which Isaac could see Derek’s eyes moving in his reflection, spying all the little scars on his body. Then Derek’s eyes met his, burning red with anger, “Your father…”

It wasn’t so much of a question as a statement. Derek already knew the kind of man Isaac’s father had been…it was why Isaac had accepted the Bite so willingly. “It’s stupid…but I had hoped the Bite would make them go away…it got rid of Scott’s asthma, after all…”

“Scars are tricky things.” Derek admitted, “Though to be honest, I think they suit you.” He nodded, moving his fingers over a number of areas of scarred tissue, “In humans, scars show what they’ve survived.”

“And what does it say about werewolves?” Isaac placed his hand on top of his Alpha’s, fighting the reflex to blush.

Derek pressed his mouth to Isaac’s neck, “That they have a past as well as a future.” He growled lowly, “Though I wished you had not had to survive the past you did.”

Isaac shuddered as he felt the rumble of his Alpha’s growl against his throat, and he could see Derek’s features morphing in the mirror as his wolf nature came to the surface. He could feel Derek’s fangs moving against the skin of his neck, a sensual reminder of the night Isaac accepted Derek’s Bite. He closed his eyes, leaning against Derek’s touch.

“It was a shame the Kanima killed your father before I could get to him.” Derek growled into Isaac’s neck.

Isaac felt his skin crawl, but he didn’t need to look in the mirror to see that he was “wolfing out,” “It was probably for the best,” He replied, his voice a bit tighter than usual, “The Argents would have hunted you down.”

“You’re probably right,” Derek nipped at Isaac’s ear, “My beautiful and smart Beta.”

He couldn’t help it, Isaac blushed, “Derek…”

“Don’t you dare deny it.” Derek growled again, but without the same heat as before, “You are _beautiful,_ Isaac.” He placed a small bite along Isaac’s jawline, “And I intend to spend the entire night proving that to you.”

Isaac shuddered violently, nearly putty in the older werewolf’s hands, “...take me, Alpha.”

He didn’t need to look in the mirror to see Derek’s smirk, “I intend to.”


	2. Chapter 2

When he thought back on it, Isaac wasn’t sure when the two of them lost their clothing. He had been too lost in Derek’s kisses, the absolute dominance that the Alpha had over him, and the joy he felt to submit to the werewolf who had given him a new life. As Derek laid him down on the bed, Isaac felt shivers go down his spine as the older man’s rough hands traced each and every scar that had littered Isaac’s body.

Isaac felt himself become pliant in Derek’s hands as the Alpha flipped him onto his stomach, eager to comply with his Alpha’s request. Even the slight discomfort of having his straining cock rub against the coarse comforter was overwhelmed by the sensation of Derek covering Isaac’s body with his own, the Alpha’s strong body pressed against the sinewy muscles of Isaac’s back and his large hands pinning Isaac’s own in place against the bed.

He shuddered as he felt the older man’s hot breath against the back of his neck, practically burning his sensitive nerves. The shudders became squirming as Isaac could hear the low growl sounding from the Alpha above him in his ear, not to mention feel it rumbling through Derek’s chest.

It was the sensation of teeth against his neck that truly stole Isaac’s breath from his body. He could feel Derek’s canines growing in length as the Alpha wolfed out, and was reminded of just how easily Derek could kill him with a single bite. But as Isaac felt Derek’s powerful jaws close around the back of his neck, he felt an overwhelming sense of security, a blissful sensation of comfort, that he was safe in the grasp of his Alpha. At once, he could feel all tension leave his muscles, his body submitting.

Derek pressed a kiss to the back of Isaac’s neck, “So beautiful…” he growled, his voice raw and raspy.

The sound only proved to provoke the fire burning in Isaac’s gut. It was so unusual to hear such tender words from the surly Alpha, and the sheer primal nature of Derek’s voice only added to Isaac’s arousal. Almost by instinct, Isaac arched his back, canting his hips up against Derek’s groin. Feeling the throbbing heat of the Alpha’s cock only served to draw a long moan from Isaac, his puckered hole practically throbbing in anticipation.

“I swear, you were destined to be a wolf.” Derek groaned, releasing his hold on Isaac’s hands to grab hold of the younger wolf’s hips, rubbing his cock along the cleft of Isaac’s ass, “If I hadn’t bitten you myself, I would have thought you were a natural born wolf…so perfect, already so wet and open for me…”

Isaac wasn’t sure what Derek was referring to, but it was then that he realized there was lubrication oozing from around his hole. He wasn’t sure when Derek had lubed him up, but whatever brand he had used, Isaac had to find out what it was. The slick substance was hot and made his skin tingle pleasurably. And the smell…was that him, or Derek? Either way, the scent settled over Isaac like a comforting blanket. Albeit a blanket made of hot and sensual Alpha werewolf.

Derek kissed the small of Isaac’s back, “Such a docile Omega…”

In the back of Isaac’s mind, he wanted to point out that he was Derek’s Beta, not a lone wolf Omega. But that would have to be addressed at a later time, there were more important things to tend to in that moment, “Derek.” Isaac panted, his cheeks flushed, “I need you…”

“I know, Isaac, I’ve got you.” Derek had a tight grip on Isaac’s hips, fingernails digging into his skin. The sensation only proved to heighten Isaac’s arousal, pleased by the instinctive display of strength.

When he felt the large head of Derek’s cock press against his entrance, Isaac’s breath hitched, “Derek…I don’t know if…”

“Don’t worry,” Derek pressed a slow kiss to the back of Isaac’s neck, “Your body can take it.”

The Alpha bit at the nape of Isaac’s neck as he began to slide into his wet heat. The pleasant tingling sensation Isaac had been experiencing from the lubrication had erupted into a fiery explosion of pleasure as Derek’s cock filled him. Isaac had been terrified that, without any preparation, his hole would have torn under the penetration of Derek’s hefty cock. But now…the sweet sensation of being stretched and filled was sheer euphoria. He couldn’t get enough, he needed more…

That was when he felt it. When Derek was nearly completely sheathed in Isaac, his cock grew larger at the base.

“…what…what is that?” Isaac panted, trying to catch his breath.

“My knot.” Derek grunted, giving no further explanation as he thrust forward to completely fill Isaac.

Isaac howled. There was no other word to describe the sound that escaped his throat as he felt his Alpha inside him completely.  Even as Derek began to thrust into him slowly, Isaac felt himself melt into a puddle of hormones, drowning in the sensations he was experiencing. From the heavy scent of arousal, to the touch of Derek’s skin against his and the tender kisses placed along his back, to the sounds of slick skin against skin and tender words of love from the usually reserved Alpha, the entire experience was a hazy dream for Isaac, and he didn’t even have the will to move himself.

Which Derek seemed to have no problem with. The Alpha seemed perfectly content to allow Isaac to lay in his blissed out state and do all the work of pleasuring his young lover, “You were born to be a wolf…such a perfect Omega…gunna fill you with my pups, then you’ll be queen of this pack…”

Isaac wasn’t sure when Derek had developed a pregnancy kink, but he couldn’t help but blush at the thought of being Derek’s queen (even if the term was a bit strange).

Neither of them lasted long. Isaac hadn’t even been aware of when he had reached his climax, his flaccid cock slapping against his thigh with each thrust from Derek, who was close to losing control himself. When the Alpha finally reach his orgasm, Isaac could feel the large knot push inside of him and the white hot seed fill him. No doubt there would be deep scratches on Isaac’s hips from Derek’s grip, and Isaac couldn’t be happier at the thought.

For a long while, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of both werewolves. Slowly, Isaac regained control of his muscles, his limbs sluggishly moving. Seeing Isaac’s movements, Derek slowly moved them to lay on their sides. The knot was still inside Isaac, and every time he clenched around it, another round of semen erupted from Derek (followed by a low moan).

“So…” Isaac said lazily, laying his head against Derek’s chest, “Why do you have a knot?”

Derek groaned, “I’m an Alpha, all Alpha’s have knots. It’s how we get Omega’s pregnant.”

Isaac hummed in agreement, eyes drifting closed, “And why do you keep calling me an Omega? I thought I was your Beta?”

A sigh sounded from Derek, the Alpha shifting to prop his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow, “Alpha, Betas, and Omegas are werewolf genders, not just social standings.”

“Mhm…” Isaac nodded, then froze, “Wait…so you can really get me pregnant?”


End file.
